Фантастические твари: Преступления Грин-де-Вальда
США Великобритания |Слоган = |Режиссёр = Дэвид ЙэтсEW - Fantastic Beasts: David Yates not directing all five films (yet) |Сценарий = Дж.К. Роулинг |Продюсер = Дэвид Хейман Стивен Кловз Дж.К. Роулинг |Оператор = |Композитор = |Художник = |Монтаж = |В главных ролях = Эдди Редмэйн Кэтрин Уотерстон Дэн Фоглер Элисон Судол Джонни Депп Зои Кравиц Эзра Миллер |Жанр = фэнтези |Бюджет = |Сборы = |Премьера = 15 ноября 2018 16 ноября 2018 |Сайт = |Возраст = |Рейтинг MPAA = |Время = |Предыдущий = Фантастические твари и где они обитают |Следующий = }} Фантастические твари 2 ( ) — вторая часть саги о приключениях Ньюта Саламандера. Съёмочный процесс 27 февраля Джоан Роулинг подтвердила, что закончила написание сценария. Съемки второй части начнутся в июле-августе 2017 года, а премьера фильма планируется 16 ноября 2018 года. Основные персонажи Продюсер Дэвид Хейман и режиссер Дэвид Йэтс подтвердили информацию о том, что персонаж Эзры Миллера появится во втором фильме, и что он будет играть более значительную роль. «В следующем фильме не будет Модести. Будем и дальше развивать историю Криденса. Он станет ключевым и очень важным персонажем». В интервью для портала CinemaBlend он также упомянул других персонажей и их важность во второй части «Фантастических тварей». «Не думаю, что Ньют будет главным персонажем всех частей. Он будет частью команды вместе с Тиной, Куинни и Якобом. Также появится Дамблдор. Основными «игроками» будут Криденс и Грин-де-Вальд». Также режиссер Дэвид Йейтс подтвердил участие Зои Кравиц (Лета Лестрейндж) во вторых «Фантастических тварях». «Лета появится во втором фильме. Она достаточно сложный и противоречивый персонаж. Так же девушка будет удивлена тому факту, что Ньют все еще влюблен в нее. В том или ином роде у Леты есть особенная власть над Саламандером. Их историю мы подробно расскажем в следующем фильме». В фильме также появится упоминавшийся в первой части старший брат Ньюта — Тесей Саламандер. Подбор актёров Осенью 2016 года актёр Артур Дарвилл, общаясь с Digital Spy, высказал желание исполнить роль молодого Альбуса Дамблдора во втором фильме. Однако в апреле 2017 года было объявлено, что роль Дамблдора исполнит британский актер Джуд Лоу. Персонаж, по словам продюсера франшизы Дэвида Хеймана, станет одним из ключевых героев истории.A Doctor Who Star Wants To Play Dumbledore In Fantastic Beasts 2 Студия Warner Bros. Pictures объявила открытый кастинг на роли юных Ньюта Саламандера, Леты Лестрейндж, молодого Албуса Дамблдора и Геллерта Грин-де-Вальда, это значит, что стоит ожидать больше сцен с воспоминаниями персонажей.«ФАНТАСТИЧЕСКИЕ ТВАРИ» ИЩУТ ДЕТЕЙ Места съёмок Место действия картины переносится из Соединённых Штатов в Европу, Францию и Великобританию, но уже 1928 года.SnitchSeeker - Video: 'Fantastic Beasts' sequel to take place in spring/summer 1928 Paris, says David Yates Основная съемочная локация, как и прежде, английская киностудия Ливесден. Частично съемки пройдут и во Франции. Производство Съемочная группа В ролях * Эдди Редмэйн — Ньют СаламандерCinemablend - Fantastic Beasts Ending: A Key Scene That Was Cut, And Why * Кэтрин Уотерстон — Порпентина Голдштейн * Элисон Судол — Куинни Голдштейн * Дэн Фоглер — Якоб Ковальски * Джонни Депп — Геллерт Грин-де-Вальд"Johnny Depp Joins J.K. Rowling’s ‘Fantastic Beasts’ Sequel — And May Even Be In The First Film" at ETCanada.com * Эзра Миллер — Криденс Бэрбоун * Зои Кравиц — Лета Лестрейндж"Who is Leda Lestrange? 'Fantastic Beasts' Is Only The Start For The New Character, Says Director David Yates". Simon, Rachel. Bustle. 18 November 2016. * Джуд Лоу — Альбус Дамблдор * Каллум Тернер — Тесей Саламандер Примечания Ссылки * * Навигация en:Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them 2 (film) pl:Fantastyczne zwierzęta i jak je znaleźć 2 Категория:Фильмы